


Love too Late

by hash-tag-boogara (Yeahharryhasmyheart)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahharryhasmyheart/pseuds/hash-tag-boogara
Summary: Just a short story I was writing. It wasn’t going to be Shyan until it was kind of
Relationships: Ryan /Shane, Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Love too Late

He was only half joking when he said “Shane, I think I’m turning into a fish.”Shane turned to him usual bemused look on his face then he started laughing stopping long enough to say”Ry you can’t seriously believe she put a curse on you , magic isn’t real.” Then he was laughing against tears streaming down his face. Ryan couldn’t help but laugh along with him this time , his laugh was contagious . Behind the laugh though Ryan was concerned, because as impossible as being cursed seemed what else could explain the scale like patch on his Arm and there was another on his leg that seemed to be spreading. Of course he’d thought about going to see a doctor but deep down he knew it wouldn’t be any help.No ordinary doctor could cure a curse and that’s what this was , he could feel it. He stared down at his thigh cautiously placing his hand to the patch , pulling back instantly. It was cold and damp and oh god this was actually happening , it was real , he was changing. Stunned he sat silently for a while wandering why he’d had to dabble in the occult but it was too late to worry about it now. As that thought hit him he realised for the first time in his life he wasn’t worried and he wasn’t scared as he slid from the rocks into the ocean. Subconsciously he followed the melodic call of his name, swimming further and further out trying to reach it. His very last echo of human thought being , will anyone truely miss me. He hadn’t noticed that Shane had followed him to the shore.He didn’t see the look of anguish and loss on Shane’s face and he never heard Shane’s voice desperately calling his name.


End file.
